


Best Wishes On Your Birthday

by HiddenDirector



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Spanking, M/M, Oil Massaging, Oral Sex, Ribbon Bondage, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/pseuds/HiddenDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aphrodite's birthday and the Bronze Saints have no idea what to get him.  That is, until Seiya and Hyouga get a terrible, wonderful idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Wishes On Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamapon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kamapon).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya or any of the people or places affiliated with the franchise. It all belongs to Masami Kurumada. Please don’t sue me.
> 
> Another fanfic inspired by Kamapon over at DeviantART. What do you mean you haven’t gone to look at her Saint Seiya art yet? Shoo! Go! Do it now! I can wait! This one was inspired by her March calendar page, featuring Aphrodite for his birthday. Also, I apparently have a fetish for Deathmask getting tied up. Cause I did it again. But this time, at least he’s his right size, lol.

“Happy Birthday, Aphrodite!”

“Aww, thank you!”

“Here, we got this for you!”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have! …Okay, yes you should!”

“Any Birthday wishes you’d like me to make come true?”

“Not even in _your_ dreams, sweetie, but thanks for the offer.”

“Geez,” Seiya watched the scene unfolding before him in awe and confusion. The five Bronze Saints sat on the roof of one of the buildings in the middle of Sanctuary. Well, three of them were sitting. Ikki stood, and Seiya lay on his back, watching upside-down. “Who’d have thought Aphrodite was so… popular? I mean, he’s kinda a bitch.”

“Seiya!” Shun stared at him.

“Well he is!” the Pegasus Saint defended himself. He continued to stare at the Saints, guards, and trainees all surrounding the Pisces Gold Saint, showering him with gifts, compliments, and propositions. Most of which weren’t even subtle. “The guy popped your death cherry, Shun. I don’t think you should be defending him.”

“Yes, but they _all_ tried to kill us. Well, _most_ of them did. If we blamed them all, we’d never speak to them.”

“We generally don’t,” Shiryu pointed out. “They still prefer to stay in their little clique. Which is kind of strange, now that I think of it, since most of them don’t seem to even like each other.”

“Besides, Seiya,” Hyouga reached over and pulled Shun into a headlock, digging his knuckles into his bright green hair. “We can’t be mad at Aphrodite for killing Shun for his first time. I mean, think how lonely it must have been to be the only death-virgin! Ikki dies at least once a month; he probably can’t even remember his first time. But Shun will remember his forever!”

Shun made a whining sound in his clutches and Ikki reached down, smacking the back of the Russian boy’s head. “Leggo,” he growled.

Hyouga glared up at him, but still released his victim. Shun quickly scooted away from him, rubbing his head and pouting. “Phoenix, you have _such_ a big brother complex,” the Cygnus Saint couldn’t help but point out. Ikki glared in response and made a swipe for him. Hyouga ducked away from it, though and crab-crawled around Shiryu to be as far away as possible.

“Guys, guys! Check it out!” Seiya said excitedly, pointing at the spectacle with the Gold Saint in the middle.

One of the men they recognized as being a guard stuck a bunch of lilies under Aphrodite’s face, cheeks tinted red. “Gold Saint-sama! I wanted you to have these!” he announced loudly and stiffly, bowing low. “You are surrounded by roses so much; I thought I would give you something different! They were the only thing I could think of that was worthy of your beauty, though I know they cannot rival it!”

Aphrodite blinked a couple of times before smiling warmly, and taking the bouquet. He took a breath, taking in the sweet fragrance. Seeming satisfied, he tilted his head to the man before him, who had straightened to stand ram-rod straight. “This is such a wonderful gift. Thank you very much.” He then leaned forward and kissed the guard on the cheek.

The guard’s neck and face filled with blood, both going bright crimson. The Saints could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. They _did_ see the blood stream out of his nose. After a moment, he tilted backwards, still completely stiff, and hit the ground with possibly the biggest smile they’d ever seen.

“That… was awesome…” Hyouga was leaning so far over the edge of the roof that he nearly fell off.

Shiryu’s hand shot out like a bullet, catching the back of his shirt. “Impressive, I’ll give it that. I wonder if he could utilize that in battle.”

“Don’t suggest it,” Ikki warned. “He might actually try it.”

A bunch of the other guys in the crowd had gathered around the lucky bastard, fanning him and trying to revive him. Others were just glaring at him, being the only one so far to get a kiss from the gorgeous but exclusive Aphrodite.

“I didn’t know someone could lose that much blood through his nose,” Shun said lightly, eyes wide. “Should we make sure he’s okay?”

“Eh, he’ll be fine. You know, if the jealous masses don’t beat the crap out of him,” Seiya pointed out.

“Hey, shouldn’t _we_ be getting a gift for Aphrodite?” Shiryu asked. “I mean, it _is_ his birthday, whether we like him or not.”

“Do we have to?” Hyouga muttered.

“I think that’s a great idea!” Shun clapped his hands together. “What should we get him?”

“Manicure set?”

“Seiya.”

“A vanity?”

“Seiya…”

“Gift card to Bed, Bath, and Beyond?”

“Dammit, Seiya!”

“A boyfriend?”

“Okay, Seiya doesn’t get to make suggestions anymore.”

“Wait, that’s a great idea!” Hyouga suddenly stood up, grinning.

Seiya sat up, blinking. “It was?”

Ikki narrowed his eyes. “What do you have in mind, Cygnus?”

 

()()()()()

 

“So, what did you get Aphrodite for his birthday?” Camus asked the other Gold Saints sitting around the table. They preferred to stay far away from the Pisces Saint and his love-stricken mob on his birthday. And Valentine’s Day. Dear _Athena_ , Valentine’s Day was a nightmare for the Gold Saints. They all got their fair share of chocolates, cards, and men and women mysteriously managing to break into their rooms to wait naked in their beds for them. But Aphrodite, being named for the Goddess of Love and Beauty, got it all ten-fold.

“ _Sex and the City_ Season 4 box set,” Aiolia said, popping a potato chip into his mouth and munching on it. “Honestly, I was clueless. So I asked Saori-sama. She said you can never go wrong getting a lady _Sex and the City_.”

“’Dite would _so_ kill you if he heard you just called him a lady,” Deathmask snorted.

“Hey, Athena’s words, not mine,” the Leo Saint said. He quickly changed the subject, though. “What about you, Camus? What’d you get him?”

“Rose scented stuff for his bath. Got it from some German guy in a blue military uniform. Can’t remember his name. Started with a ‘T’ I think.”

“You meet weird people, Camus.”

“I know.”

“I promised to keep Kiki out of his wardrobe for a few months. I’m never taking that child to the movies again. Anyway, it seemed to make him happy enough,” Mu said, shrugging.

“And I promised not to kill him next time he braided my hair in my sleep,” Shaka said pleasantly.

“Wait, we were all supposed to get him presents?” Shura asked, looking at them. When they all stared at him, he sighed. “Well, damn. I’m fucked.”

“You can put your name next to mine on my present,” Milo offered.

“Great, what’d you get him?”

“Gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond.”

“Hey, guys!” Seiya called as he and three other Bronze Saints wandered in. Ikki was the only one missing.

“Great, what are you guys doing here?” Deathmask growled.

“Death, be nice,” Mu warned. He then turned to the younger boys. “Hello, boys. What can we help you with?”

“We wanted to give Aphrodite something special as a gift,” Shun explained.

“Yeah, but we need help,” Hyouga added.

“We’ll help,” Camus offered. “What do you need?”

“Oh, not from all of you,” the Andromeda Saint held up his hands in apology. He then pointed at Deathmask. “Just him. May we talk to him alone?”

The Cancer Saint glared at them suspiciously. “This reeks of a trap.”

“Oh, come on! You don’t trust this face?” Hyouga grabbed Shun from behind and squeezed his cheeks, so that his lips puckered, making the same face himself. “Does this look like someone who would do something devious and untrustworthy?”

“I trust his face. It’s _yours_ I don’t trust.”

“Oh. That’s cold. I mean Absolute Zero cold.”

“Come on, it’s for Aphrodite,” Shiryu finally stepped in, speaking as the voice of reason. “Did _you_ get something for him?”

There was a long silence that followed that question.

After a minute, Milo finally stood up. “Well, this is awkward. Tell you what, we’re all going to go give Aphrodite the remaining presents we have. _You_ can stay here with the Bronzies and decide whether or not you want to live to see _your_ next birthday. Because you know if the birthday boy found out you snubbed him he’ll totally kill you.”

“Hey, you let Shura put his name on your present!” the Cancer Saint objected.

“Yeah, but if we put more than two names on it, he’d get suspicious. Besides, I don’t like you.”

“Subtle.”

“I have my moments. Come on, guys.”

A couple of the remaining Gold Saints gave Deathmask sympathy looks. Whether anticipating whatever the Bronze’s had planned or his refusal and thus having to face Aphrodite presentless, the look was still the same. He was a dead man walking.

When they were all alone, Deathmask let out a long suffering sigh, looking at the four teenagers. “Alright. What do you have in mind?”

“Oh, we thought of something wonderful to give to him!” Shun gushed, smiling widely.

“Absolutely spectacular,” Hyouga agreed, nodding.

“Certainly something no one else thought of,” Shiryu added.

“And he’ll love it, we promise!” Seiya finished.

“Well, are you going to tell me what it is?” the Cancer Saint asked, exasperated.

“You!” they all announced, taking a step towards him.

It only took a second for that to sink in. And another for Deathmask to react. He was out of his seat and backing away from them rapidly, staring as if they’d all lost their minds. “What in High-Holy-Hades do you mean _me_?!”

“Well, think about it!” Seiya grinned, taking another step forward in almost perfect unison with his fellow Bronzes. “Aphrodite’s already got _everything_ someone like him could possibly want.”

“Beauty, fashion sense, power,” Shun ticked off on his fingers. Another step forward.

“But what he doesn’t have is a boyfriend,” Shiryu pointed out. Another step.

“That’s where you come in,” Hyouga nodded. Step.

Deathmask nearly tripped over the chair behind him, stumbling and scrambling. “Oh, screw you guys! I’d rather face him without a present than be presented _to_ him!” he declared, turning and dashing away.

“Nii-san! He’s getting away!”

The next assault came from seemingly nowhere. Ikki simply dropped out of the ceiling as if waiting for his brother to yell for him, landing on top of the Gold Saint and sending them both tumbling to the ground. They landed with the Phoenix Saint sitting on top of Deathmask, who was sprawled out on the floor facedown.

“I hate you guys… so much…” the Cancer Saint’s words were muffled by the stone floor under his face.

“Hey, don’t take it so hard,” Ikki leaned forward, pulling his victim’s head up for air. “Look at it this way. You should be thanking us.”

“Yeah,” Hyouga knelt down next to him, mischievous grin on his face mirrored by Seiya standing directly next to him. “Thanks to us, you’re gonna get laid.”

 

()()()()()

 

Aphrodite stretched and yawned. It’d been a long day, and he’d gotten so many presents. He loved being pretty. It got him all the right kinds of attention. Now it was time to return to his room for a good night’s sleep.

“Hey, Aphrodite!”

He looked up, noticing the five boys walking down the steps past him. It was the five Bronze Saints. “Oh, hello, boys. Retiring for the night?”

“Yep,” Hyouga grinned. “Just had to finish up some… business. Oh, Happy Birthday, by the way.”

“Yeah, Happy Birthday!”

“How old are you now? Like… 100?”

“Seiya!”

“I’m kidding!”

The Pisces Saint chuckled. “It’s alright. Being as I’ve had such a wonderful birthday today, I decided not to kill on sight. Isn’t that lovely?”

“Absolutely,” Shun skirted around him nervously, Ikki keeping between them. “Er… um… Happy Birthday, Aphrodite.”

“Thank you, darling. Oh, I got a gift card from two of my Golden boys. Would you like to join me shopping later? In fact, you look like you could use a spa day. I swear you always look so stressed. You’re going to get early worry lines.”

“Thank you, I… er… I’d appreciate that. We should really be getting to bed,” the Andromeda Saint bowed low, hurrying away.

“Don’t mind him, he gets like that around people who, you know, killed him,” Hyouga slapped Aphrodite on the shoulder. “Night!”

The Bronze Saints all rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over themselves. Aphrodite shook his head watching. They reminded him a lot of him and the Gold Saints when they were younger. He continued up, finally reaching his room and opening the door, stifling another yawn. As soon as the yawn ended and he opened his eyes, he stopped in his tracks. In the middle of his room on his bed, which was now covered in rose-petals and surrounded by lit candles, was Deathmask, bound and gagged with ribbon. A giant red bow was strategically covering his groin and he was struggling to get free. It was all-for-naught, though, as the same ribbon bound his hands to the headboard. Mood music played in the background.

“Oh… my… Athena…” Aphrodite just stared for a moment, shutting the door behind him. He then covered his mouth with a hand. “Pffffft… AHAhahahahahahahahaHA!”

Deathmask made a groaning sound behind the ribbon covering his mouth, head flopping back into the pillow, and rolled his eyes.

“Oh… oh, this is wonderful…” the Pisces Saint calmed himself, wiping a tear from his eye. “Don’t tell me you let those… _Bronzes_ do this to you, darling!” He all but skipped over to the restrained Saint on his bed, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up the tag attached to the bow on his pelvic area. “To Aphrodite,” he read aloud from it. “Best wishes on your birthday. Have fun. Seiya, Hyouga, Shiryu, Shun, and Ikki.” He put a hand to his chest, batting his long eyelashes. “Aww, how sweet. And here I thought they didn’t bother to get me anything.”

“Grrmph mph rrrraaah rrrrr…” was the only response he got from his captive present.

“I beg your pardon?” Aphrodite leaned over, pulling the ribbon gagging him down.

“I said get me outta here!” Deathmask snapped. “Those Bronze kids are nuts! You know that the ribbon was that green-haired kid’s idea? Yeah, always beware the sweet ones. Apparently he’s been bound up in his own chains so many times it gave him ideas. Now let me outta here before… MMPH!”

Aphrodite daintily replaced the ribbon over his mouth, giggling. “I don’t think so. Those boys were so kind as to leave me such a wonderful present, it would be just plain _rude_ of me to squander it.”

The Cancer Saint’s eyes widened as the effeminate man next to him looped a leg up, straddling his hips. He felt heat creep to his face as Pisces’s perfectly pink lips came down upon his jaw, kissing up it. As the blue-haired Saint ran his lips across Deathmask’s jaw, coming up to nibble on his ear, he felt the heat rush the other way along his body as well.

“Oh, what’s this?” Aphrodite stopped the assault upon his senses, reaching out to his bedside table. There was a bottle of oil there with a little bow on it. “Massage oil? Those boys really _did_ think of everything. Remind me to write them a thank you card in the morning. You know, if we can both still move.”

The groan that escaped Deathmask’s bound lips was supposed to sound annoyed. It ended up being more frustrated as Aphrodite’s pant-clad rear pressed against the bow covering his rapidly growing erection. He was starting to wonder less why he was still bound naked to this bed and more why he was the _only_ one naked on the bed.

Aphrodite ignored him, rolling up the sleeves of his birthday shirt (tight, white, and leaving nothing to the imagination of his thin-yet-well-toned torso) and uncapping the bottle of oil. He squeezed a liberal amount into his hand, letting more drip through his fingers onto Deathmask’s chest. Setting the bottle to the side, he set his delicately manicured hands to work, kneading the hard muscles of his quarry’s pecks. “Masky, darling, you’re so tense…” he purred seductively, leaning forward as he worked his fingers across his chest and shoulders, running them up the inside of his arms and back down the outside.

Deathmask moaned deep in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head and finally closing in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this. Not that he particularly wanted to at this point. Besides, let anyone say what they will about the Andromeda Saint, the kid could tie a knot. Made him wonder what he…

His train of thought was lost as his captor’s hands brushed across his nipples, causing him to buck his hips. He often played with Aphrodite’s own nipples when they ended up in each other’s beds under normal circumstances. In fact, he loved all the little sounds the other man made when he did, making him writhe and moan. He’d never stopped to think about what it would feel like if he let someone else do the same. After all, it just seemed like something so… submissive to let someone do. Now, though, feeling those delicate fingers pinch and rub them into hard nubs, he couldn’t help but feel that he wouldn’t object to him doing this again.

Well, the nipple part. He still wasn’t sure he quite liked the tied-to-the-bed part.

“I like you like this…” Aphrodite giggled, leaning forward far enough to nibble Deathmask’s ear again. It was as if he’d read his victim’s mind. His fingers still busied themselves with his now hardened nipples. “My big, strong, handsome Saint… bound and helpless to my will… oh!” He yelped a bit in surprise as Deathmask managed to push his hips high enough for his bow-clad erection to make contact with his own. He pulled back and smiled at the still-lingering defiance in Deathmask’s eyes. “Oh, is that how it’s going to be?”

The Cancer Saint could see the passion and heat he felt reflected in the deep blue eyes above his. No matter what, he wouldn’t completely surrender himself to defeat at the hand of his gorgeous counterpart. He had to maintain at least _some_ sort of control over the beautiful yet powerful man pinning him down. If that meant control of pleasure, so be it.

He found his body relaxing again, though, as Aphrodite ran his hands down his chest and across his abdomen, the oil still clinging to his fingers leaving a trail of heat behind them. He bucked his hips in anticipation as the hands ran close to his erection, but they stopped just short of the trail of pubic hair under his navel. He groaned as Aphrodite grabbed the bottle of oil, scooting himself down the bed and away from his hardness. The hands continued to massage his abs and stomach, dipping the manicured tips of his fingers into his navel and teasing it with them until he moved himself far enough that he could no longer comfortably reach.

Aphrodite then tipped the bottle over a bit, letting some of the oil spill onto Deathmask’s right thigh, dropping the bottle onto the bed and kneading his fingers into the muscle of his thigh. Another groan escaped Deathmask’s tortured-sounding throat, and the effeminate Saint kissed his knee affectionately, running his hands down his captive’s thigh, down his calf, across his foot, and back up again. He then repeated the same slow, torturous, yet wonderful treatment to his left leg, applying more oil. He made extra sure to work hard at the inner thighs, sensitive and tantalizing. Deathmask could feel his erection drip on his own stomach as the massage reached almost ridiculously pleasurable.

Finally, Aphrodite emerged from between his legs, licking his lips. “Goodness, you’ve held out impressively,” he purred, reaching for the bow before him. “Now, I believe it’s time for me to open my present.” He grasped the ends of the ribbon, pulling slowly until it finally gave way and the impressive gift of which he was given was bare to his hungry eyes. “And what a lovely gift it is… though it already seems to be making a mess…”

Deathmask shuddered as Aphrodite’s tongue ran across his stomach, licking up the cum that had dripped there. His breath then caught in his throat as the same skilled tongue pushed against the base of his cock, licking up the length of it.

“Oh, dear, I’m going to get all messy if I continue,” Aphrodite suddenly declared in a distressed voice. He sat up, the abandoned appendage throbbing in disappointment. However, he only did so that he may strip himself of his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Deathmask marveled at the sight before him, as he did whenever he saw it. Such a perfectly crafted creature shouldn’t have existed in the world, yet here he was, naked to his waist and all-too-proud of his beauty. That pride was part of what attracted the Cancer Saint to the Pisces, though. There were men and women, Saint or not, out there who only feigned to come close to the same confidence he did in his appearance. And rightfully so.

“Now, darling, this is truly the stiffest and most tense muscle of all,” the blue-haired Saint continued his game, squeezing another puddle of oil into his hand and taking the large erection into it, rubbing it enthusiastically. While he did so, he admired his own work, eyes roving over every shining, well-oiled muscle of his captive, each rippling and shuddering in pleasure with every stroke. “Wonderful…” he breathed, fingers clenching around Deathmask’s cock as his own pants began feeling restrictive around his own groin.

Aphrodite then lowered his head, running his tongue along the tip of the pulsing erection in his hand. He then took it into his mouth, sucking gently upon the thick member. It reacted with another small, uncontrolled spurt of cum, which he rolled around with his tongue across the dick in his mouth before swallowing. As he did, he took Deathmask’s erection with it, forcing it into his own throat with the ease of experience. While he was indeed very picky about whom he slept with, that didn’t mean there wasn’t at least a small variety from which he chose. None of them, however, could ever give him the pleasure Deathmask did. Not that he’d admit that to the Cancer Saint’s face.

Said Gold Saint groaned and grunted, bucking his hips up. He felt one delicate hand begin to knead at his balls, other hand working at the base of his cock while the mouth down there dedicated itself to the rest. He could feel every swallow and moan from his partner reverberate around his cock, causing shockwaves of pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to last like this. He also knew that was what the birthday boy wanted.

Aphrodite moved his mouth up and down on the thick member, massaging the large sack that lay beneath it with the hand that he wasn’t using to do the same to his cock. He squeezed and sucked, teased and licked. His own erection was becoming horribly uncomfortable in his skin-tight pants, but he would worry about collecting that part of his present when he got to it. Right now, he concentrated on encouraging his fellow Gold Saint to…

“Mmrrph!”

Aphrodite’s eyes widened as cum spilled forth down his throat, pulling back in surprise as the eruption happened as he was in thought. He coughed as the sticky, milky substance sprayed onto his cheek but then decided to find its home across his bare chest. He stroked the shuddering dick as it sprayed, welcoming for once a mess upon his flawless frame. All too soon, the appendage went limp in his hand and he released it, empty and spent.

Deathmask let his head fall back upon the pillow, breathing hard through his nose. He’d be damned it that wasn’t the most satisfyingly torturous release he’d ever had. He opened an eye to see Aphrodite wipe the cum from his cheek with his long, delicate fingers, slowly licking it off one-by-one. If he wasn’t so tired, he would have been completely aroused by the sight of it.

“Now, Masky… you made a mess of me…” Aphrodite pouted, crawling forward and indicating his bare, cum-covered chest. He reached up and, as if the knot were nothing at all, released Deathmask’s hands from the headboard in one pull of ribbon.

The first order of business for the Cancer Saint was to tear the gag from his mouth and take a couple of deep breaths. Being only capable of breathing through his nose during that session made his head spin. He then rubbed his wrists. The ribbon didn’t hurt, but the blood had rushed from his hands.

“Deathmask…” the Pisces Saint ran a finger across Deathmask’s oiled chest, still pouting. “I _said_ …”

The other Gold Saint growled, grabbing a startled Aphrodite by the forearms and roughly pushing him onto the bed. “I _heard_ what you said. Don’t worry…” he grinned maliciously as the tables had so easily turned on the blinking blue-haired man. “I’ll take care of everything…”

“Darling, wha-?” Aphrodite’s protest turned into a gasp as Deathmask’s tongue ran across his chest, lapping up the cum there. He hadn’t intended to lose control so quickly, but he didn’t complain. As fun as having complete control over the other Saint was, he still preferred to feel the well-muscled man on top of him. Having power was gorgeous. Being overpowered during sex, though, was fantastic.

“You were pretty damn good. Let me show you how nipple-play is really done, though,” Deathmask growled, running his tongue roughly around one of the already hard nipples of the Pisces Saint. He received a small cry in reward and an arching back. He trailed his tongue over to the other nipple, biting into this one gently. He repeatedly went between them, making sure to lap up every last remnant of his cum on the chest, even leaning up to lick up the little bit of cum still on Aphrodite’s cheek. He ran his tongue across his jaw to those perfectly pink lips, devouring them hungrily. He tongue explored the equally desperate mouth under his, wrestling with the tongue already residing there.

“Nnn… Masky…” Aphrodite panted and moaned as Deathmask’s mouth moved down to his neck, biting into the flesh there and sucking on it. A deep red mark remained when he pulled back, staking his claim on the gorgeous Saint beneath him. “I need… I can’t…” Now lacking his previous control, the Pisces Saint couldn’t quite articulate his needs, though Deathmask knew exactly what he wanted.

“You need what?” he teased, unbuttoning Aphrodite’s pants and lowering the zipper agonizingly slowly. “Tell me what you need, ‘Dite…” He was gaining his second wind back with the beautiful sounds and faces his partner was making, cock re-hardening.

Aphrodite’s head snapped backwards into the pillow as a hand reached into his pants, stroking his already hard dick. “I want my birthday present…” he managed, panting.

“Birthday present?” Deathmask teased. “Oh, is it your birthday?”

“You ass…” the Pisces Saint groaned, hips rocking gently to the same rhythm that stroked his erection.

“Hmm, my ass shouldn’t be what we’re talking about at this point, is it?” the other Saint grinned, yanking at the pants his partner was still wearing until they gave far enough to bare his perfectly rounded buttocks. Deathmask licked his lips at the sight. Those firm, smooth cheeks were a surely a gift granted by the Gods themselves. “Now, _your_ ass, however. That’s a subject I can get behind. Quite literally. Speaking of…”

Aphrodite yelped as Deathmask clutched his legs, turning him swiftly and roughly face down on the bed. His hips remained raised in the air, baring the majesty of his rear to his fellow warrior. He breathed out and moaned lightly as he felt a calloused hand run across it. He then gasped and jumped as something cold came into contact with his sensitive backside. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bottle of massage oil tipped upside down, its contents pouring across his buttocks. Some of it ran down his arched back, pooling between his shoulder blades, or losing itself in the loose strands of his long hair. More instead ran between his cheeks, tickling his hole delightfully, continuing down across his balls and dripping from there.

“Masky…” he whined, though didn’t dare move. Deathmask was already getting to work massaging his pale rounded mounds of flesh, smoothing the oil evenly across them. “You’re going to get my pants mess- Oooh!” His protest was cut off as a well-oiled finger pushed its way inside of him. It retracted and pushed in again, causing him to tense and shudder at the feeling. There was a science to pleasure they had mastered together, memorizing every last inch of each other’s bodies inside and out. Deathmask could find Aphrodite’s sweet spot in his sleep, but he avoided it when he felt particularly sadistic. This appeared to be one of those times.

Something more than just that was going on, though, as he made apparent by the sudden sharp contact of his palm upon Aphrodite’s soft ass-cheek.

“Aah!” the Pisces Saint cried out, staring at the other man over his shoulder again. “Darling, whatever’s gotten into you? You’re not exactly the gentlest lover, but you’ve never shown interest in such a- AH!” He was once again cut off by the next sharp slap.

“Come on, ‘Dite,” Deathmask grinned. “You know it’s tradition for the birthday boy to receive a birthday spanking. You’re what, 23 now? That was 2. Just 21 more to go.”

“Come now, this is ridiculo- unh!” Aphrodite gave up his objections, biting into the pillow as the next contact of flesh upon flesh came with a second finger pushing its way to join the first inside his hole. With every sharp strike, pain mingled with pleasure as Deathmask thrust his fingers inside of him each time. By spanking number 12 (the only reason he could tell through the deliriousness of his situation being that Deathmask was so gracious as to count aloud with every slap), the older man finally found the spongy mound of Aphrodite’s prostate and pushed and massaged it as he continued the bittersweet torture.

“21…” SLAP! “22…” SLAP! “And…” Cancer drew his hand back even farther than before, grinning maliciously and pulling his fingers out of the twitching muscles inside his partner. Before Aphrodite had a chance to object to the loss, he finally announced, “23!” He brought his hand down harder than he yet had for this last one, striking hard across both cheeks of the Saint under him, whom gave a cry just as sharp at the feel.

“Deathmask!” Aphrodite managed to twist himself around to glare at the other Gold Saint, reaching back and rubbing his sensitive buttocks. “That _hurt_!”

“That was the point,” Deathmask pointed out, bending down to kiss the now bright-red cheeks of Aphrodite’s rear.

“Not that much! It was amusing and admittedly sexy when you were doing… what you were doing before! But that was too far!”

“Fine, I’m sorry you’re such a baby,” Deathmask drawled, kissing the other cheek.

“You’re not winning a lot of points right now, darling,” Aphrodite huffed.

“Hey, don’t blame me,” the Cancer Saint crawled his way up the bed, pressing his front into the other man’s back. “You’re the one who decided to torture me with those beautiful fingers and tantalizing tongue of yours. I’m just paying you back in kind.”

“I make you cum so you spank me? How’s that fair?”

“Shush…” Deathmask whispered, kissing his partner’s neck. “Just relax… no more hurting, I promise. Just let me take care of you. After all, it is _your_ birthday. You shouldn’t have to do anything.”

“Mmm…” Aphrodite’s tense body finally went lax, allowing the strong hands running across it to pinch, rub, and pleasure him. He felt the now again fully erect dick push against his backside, not yet demanding entrance, but obviously craving it. After a few minutes of silent, gentle caressing, which was officially a few minutes more than he’d ever gotten of such from the Cancer Saint before, he was unsurprised when the cock pushing into his rear finally forced its way inside him, drawing a sharp gasp. His fingers twisted into his pillowcase as pleasure flowed from his hole, through his body, and rushed into his own cock, causing it to drip onto the bed sheets. He was unable to spread his legs to accommodate the impressive member, though, as they had never fully removed his pants, and they restricted his leg movement.

“Ahh, ‘Dite…” Deathmask groaned, burying his face in the soft, blue flowing locks underneath him. He pulled and pushed his hips, thrusting hungrily into the tight, hot confines of the gorgeous Saint. “Your hole feels better every time I get to fuck it…”

“Ah… unh… crass...” Aphrodite panted, relaxing every muscle he knew of in his body. He was starting to adapt to the new feeling, being roughly penetrated with his legs closed and thus the walls of his entrance constricting forcefully around the invader. It hurt at first, something akin to when he’d experienced his first time, yet not quite as severe. But the fact of penetration itself, something he enjoyed thoroughly, and Deathmask’s intimate knowledge of how to cause him pleasure overruled the pain and instead caused rushes of heat through his body.

“Only for you, baby,” Deathmask grinned, kissing Aphrodite’s jaw and pulling him in tighter, thrusting his cock more rapidly in and out of the squirming creature beneath him. He made sure to try and massage his prostate with the tip of his cock as much as possible, knowing that was the greatest pleasure the Pisces Saint could ask for.

“Ah… hah… so... good…”

Aphrodite’s moans and cries were the only sound Deathmask could hear, aside from the slapping of flesh upon flesh and his own deep, harsh breathing. He could tell by the tensing and releasing of the muscles around his dick that Aphrodite was close to bursting. Pride would keep him hanging on, but Deathmask was destined to last far longer. After all, he’d just caught his second wind; he was good for a while. But Aphrodite hadn’t cum since it all started yet, thus it had to be near torture for him. Well, he got what he gave.

The Cancer Saint reached around and grasped the other Saint’s dick in his hand, roughly stroking it. The younger man cried out, biting into the pillow as Deathmask found his own rhythm, stroking and thrusting in time with each other.

“Ah… n-no… you’re going to make me…”

“Then do it.”

“But…”

“I’m not stopping. I’m gonna fuck and jerk you until I make you cum.”

And Deathmask kept good on his word. His free hand he used to grasp the bedding, giving himself the leverage to thrust hard and fast. He squeezed and stroked the dick in his hands.

“D-Death… unh… by the _Gods!_ Oh… ah! I’m going to… I am… uh… ah! AH!”

Aphrodite’s entire body shook with the force at which he finally let himself release, balls constricting and spilling forth his own sticky cum across his bedding. While he came, Deathmask continued to thrust into him, relinquishing his hold on the releasing member he was stroking to grasp onto Pisces’s hips and piston hard and fast inside the cavern which constricted tighter around him as he came. When finally he was spent and could not give any more, Aphrodite went limp under him, panting and glassy-eyed.

Deathmask took the opportunity to push him back onto his stomach, startling the exhausted Saint. He continued to thrust into him even as he could no longer draw a reaction, craving his own second release.

“Masky… please, no more… I can’t…” Aphrodite’s protests were weak and tired.

“Shush. I need to do this. How else do you propose I get what I need?”

The Pisces Saint went silent, having no ideas in his tired state, and closed his eyes, trying to shut the feel of his exhausted hole continuing to be ravaged.

After a few more minutes of heavy breathing and desperate thrusting, the Cancer Saint finally dug his fingers roughly into the helpless flesh beneath him, grunting and groaning as he shuddered. He came for the second time that night, filling his partner with his hot seed this time. When finally he finished as well, he finally collapsed on top of the blue-haired Saint beneath him, burying his face in those soft locks again.

“Geh th’ fu’ of’ ‘e…”

“Hmm?” Deathmask lifted his head, unable to hear Aphrodite’s words with his face buried in the pillow beneath them.

Aphrodite turned his head slightly to the side, crossly repeating, “I said, ‘Get the fuck off of me’. You’re heavy.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Deathmask rolled to one side, landing on his back. Aphrodite turned as well, though just enough to finally remove his pants the rest of the way and kick them to the floor. “Well, that’s _one_ expensive pair of pants I’ll never use again.”

“I’m sure they wash out just fine.”

“Yes, but I’ll never be able to wear them without thinking of all… _that_.”

Deathmask laughed.

“It’s not funny, Deathmask!” Aphrodite swatted his chest with a hand, sitting up. “Do you know how long it’s been since I last finished off sex with my ass hurting? A damn long time, that’s how long! And guess what? _You_ just managed to make it happen again! Seriously, do you think it feels good to have someone ravage your asshole when you’re no longer in the mood?”

“I don’t see how it feels any different than when you _are_.”

“Well, it does! Honestly, is that any way to treat someone on their birthday?”

Deathmask stared at the long lashes, pouting pink lips, and powdery pale skin now gleaming with sweat. He smirked, reaching up and pulling Aphrodite down into his chest, holding onto him tightly. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

“…really?” Aphrodite blinked at him in wonder. Deathmask never apologized in earnest for anything. It simply wasn’t who he was. This was a first.

“Of course I am. If I hurt you, I won’t get to do this anymore, right?”

“Is that all you think about with me?”

“Is there anything else I have to?”

The Pisces Saint sighed, smacking his forehead into the solid mass of muscles of his partner’s chest. “I suppose not…” he relinquished.

“Oh, by the way?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy Birthday, ‘Dite.”


End file.
